


Locker Room.

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Inappropriate Use of Milk Cartons, Locker Room, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, after game protein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: You meet Kageyama in the locker rooms after a game. Crack treated seriously.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You
Kudos: 37





	Locker Room.

Your knees are a little sore from the cold linoleum, but it's worth the irritation to hear the noises you are pulling from Kageyama's throat. You had promised him if his team won the next exhibition match that you'd suck him off the locker rooms after, and you never broke a promise.  
A lick across his slit has him hissing, thrusting into your hand as you wrap your lips around the head and hollow your cheeks. Kageyama looks so good like this, flushed and sweating, naked from the waist down. A hand pets the crown of your head as the other brings a sleeve of his athletic jacket to his mouth, biting down to muffled the sinful moan he emits as you swallow him down to the base.  
You love to see him like this- high on the victory but completely at your mercy, even on your knees. Kageyama may be a national celebrity, but he's under your control right now.  
You haven't stopped yet, but he's gone silent above you. With a wet pop you release his dripping cock from your lips and pull back to look up at him.

slurp.

You blink up at Kageyama.  
"Are you- are you fucking drinking a milk carton? Right NOW?!"  
"... After game protein is important."


End file.
